Trading Places
by GiggleHeMan
Summary: Naruto always wanted to emulate his greatest hero; the Fourth Hokage, fate just decided to give him a shot at it. Time Travel in a different way, how well team Minato and Kakashi cope in not only misplaced bodies, but in the wrong time period? On-hold


**Be Warned: **I've only thought out a few chapters to this story, I'll possibly continue it if responces regarding it are favorable. All bad grammar and spelling is mine, this story for now remains un-edited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trading Places<strong>_

**Chapter One: Past and Present**

**Training area three, Past (Team Minato)**

Minato winced when Obito was sent flying. He almost had Kakashi with that last kick, but as usually Obito decided to be flashy instead of practical and tried to use a double knock out on Kakashi. Something only an experienced ninja or taijutsu specialist was capable of and Obito wasn't ready for that training.

Watching as Kakashi dusted himself off before walking away and sparing neither teammate a glance. Minato signed his headache from earlier building as Obito jumped up and advanced on his retreating teammate cursing him, while Rin moved in between the arguing pair. Her hands moving in the usually gestures of peace maker while Obito started making rude hand gestures and Kakashi ignored Obito.

Minato often wondered what he did to deserve this. Yes he loved his team, all three had their own unique quirks that Minato found adorable and when they worked together, it was like watching a masterpiece being unfolded. Kakashi would drop his attitude and help his teammates. Obito would quite trying to compete with his teammate and let his natural sunny personality take effect and Rin would show her best, holding nothing back. During these times inner Minato would do a happy dance at the sight his team and thanked all the gods. Admittedly since the war started their teamwork had improved, however days like this still happened.

Thankfully they'd been happening less, plus Minato knew his headache stemmed from the days start. Waking up and finding a note instead of Kushina was not his favorite way of waking up in the morning and the fact that she was going to be gone for the next two weeks didn't help. Plus Ichiraku being shut down due to repairs was another hit to the gut. And with his team PMSing, well his headache had grown.

Hmm… the best way to solve this problem would be a D ranked mission. This would show his team how annoyed he was and allow him some time for relaxation. "Alright team were heading out." When all three looked up and started shuffling their feet. He knew they got the message that he wasn't happy. Turning he was about to head out but stopped when he noticed a seal appear under his feet. Quickly looking towards his students Minato realized it surrounded all of them. "All of you run…!"

Before he could say or do anything Minato felt himself blacking out, reaching towards his students Minato was out before he could move.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Area 3, Present (Team Kakashi)<strong>

"Dope maybe if you actually focused instead of gesturing wildly you'd be able to perform the technique correctly." Kakashi watched with amusement as Naruto rounded on Sasuke, scowling as he shouted rude words at the smirking Uchiha. While Sakura's scowl deepened as she moved over to Naruto and knocked him over the head. The blond looked towards his female teammate with puppy dog eyes as he whined to her, Sakura merely ignored this and started lecturing him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammates antics and moved away.

Signing Kakashi closed his one visible eye, knowing today was going to be a long one. But at least he had his Icha Icha Paradise to keep him busy. A perverted smile graced his face at the thought of his book, while his inner pervert did a happy dance knowing training would give him plenty of time for reading.

Looking back to his team Kakashi was slightly surprised when instead of seeing his students. He was greeted with the sight of his younger self ignoring a shouting Obito as Rin tried to make peace. While off to the side sensei stood shaking his head a smile in place while he watched them. Shaking the memory away Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched Naruto argue with Sasuke. The Uchiha ignoring him, and Sakura looking ready to knock them both over the head… Hmm, now he understood what sensei had to deal with all those years ago. It was wonder the man hadn't pulled his hair out. Still he could easily understand why he hadn't, and he remembered pointedly no matter how frustrating he and Obito became sensei was always smiling. His team was frustrating but they were family. Maybe he wouldn't be reading as much as he liked, this would be the last training session for team seven before he separated them for the last phase of the chunin exam. Letting his eye smile fall into place Kakashi walked over to his team and raised a hand. "Alright I think it's about time for…"

"Kakashi sensei what's under your feet?" Naruto asked.

Immediately looking down Kakashi found a seal of some kind underneath his feet.

"Dope it's not just sensei, it's under all of us!"

"All of you get out of here now…" As Kakashi looked back up and reached forward to push his students out of the seal. Darkness began to seep in and Kakashi could do nothing; as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Area 3, Present (Team Minato)<strong>

Damn, what the hell was that?

A trap, no they were in the middle of a war but no enemies of Konohagakure had managed to get this close to the village. Add to the fact that he was alive. But what happened…?

Wait his team…!

Opening his eyes Minato looked around and felt his breath catch at the sight that greeted him. Three strangers were sitting up and looking around in puzzlement, their expressions slowly edging towards panic. Wait the jonin looked a great deal like Kakashi, just bigger and older, perhaps…. no Sakumo was dead. Fully pushing down the bad feeling that was starting to take effect, Minato studied the other two. The pink haired girl was looking down at herself, panic clearly coming to focus in her green eyes. While the dark haired boy was looking between himself and the older Kakashi, his eyes showing disbelief. They were wearing Konoha hitai's but Minato knew that could mean anything.

Standing up he paused when something felt off. Looking down he felt his mouth fall open, as he looked at his own body or what appeared to be his body. Biting his cheek and feeling the pain Minato knew he wasn't dreaming, nor was this a genjutsu. He was for all appearance a kid that seemed to have a hard core fascination with orange. "Who are you, wait could you be related to my Sensei…?"

Looking up he pushed aside the questions in his mind that demanded answers and looked over to the girl. Her eyes were showing puzzlement "that is my jonin instructor Minato Namikaze?"

The voice was off but the tone and look in her eyes was all Rin, or at least she could be, there was only one way to be certain. "I am Minato, but is that you Rin?"

Her eyes got even bigger as her skin visibly paled, but after a moment she shook her head in agreement.

Licking his lips he turned to the dark haired boy, his face was scrunched up in amazement. And seeing his expression Minato's suspicion began to grow as to who he was now looking at. "Obito is that you?"

The dark haired boy turned towards him and nodded, "yes sensei."

He didn't even want to ask, but looking over to the older version of Kakashi. He watched as what he believed to be his last student narrowed his uncovered eye. "And Kakashi…?"

The single eye turned towards him, showing nothing but suspicion. Hoping to avert any rash actions Minato smiled and watched as the lone grey eye lost its suspicious edge and showed nothing but shock. As he finally seemed to realize something "yes sensei it's me but why am I older and you're…"

"Yeah why do, we all look different? Well except for emo boy." Obito demanded in outrage.

Kakashi slowly turned towards Obito, "it seems your looks have matured but you sound as stupid as ever."

At this Obito jumped up rage showing in his new features "what did you say you…!"

"This isn't helping guys" Rin said as she stood up her expression showing worry.

Minato nodded before moving forward and promptly fell on his face. Dammit it'd been a long time since he was this short. Feeling two hands at his shoulders Minato looked up to find Rin and Obito at his side concern evident on their changed faces. "Are you alright sensei?" Kakashi asked from where he was standing, his lone eye looking him over with concern.

"Yes," sitting up he looked to each of his students. Finding their changes difficult to accept but knowing he had to deal with it calmly. Looking to each new face Minato found that Rin looked calm but underneath it he could clearly see fear. While Obito eyes showed confusion, and was that annoyance when he looked upon Kakashi? While Kakashi was showing nothing but like Rin Minato could see the fear underneath the emotionless façade. Coughing to get his students attention they turned and looked even more puzzled as they watched him. Not surprising considering the fact that he appeared to be nothing more than a child.

"I don't know what's going on but we have to be prepared for anything." All three nodded and Minato stood up and looked at their surroundings.

Noting around here looked different, carefully taking a step he knew he'd have to watch himself. "Hey, why is Kakashi grown up and I'm still a kid!" Feeling his eye twitch as he turned towards Obito, who at present was glaring at Kakashi. While his other student seemed to be smirking underneath his mask.

"Perhaps because my maturity level finally reflects my age, unlike yours Obito which is still that of a child." At this Obito jumped up from where he was sitting and started arguing with Kakashi. While Rin shrugged her shoulders and looked to him. God this day just became far more complicated and watching as his students started arguing, very annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Area 3, Past (Team Kakashi)<strong>

Rubbing his head Kakashi knew something was off, when he found his left eye uncovered and heard a scream. Quickly looking towards the scream that sounded familiar Kakashi felt his mouth drop open in shock. When he realized he was looking at his old team that should be dead. Obito killed during the war, while both Minato sensei and Rin were killed the night Kyuubi attacked. Just what was happening, were they attacked by someone or thing?

Biting his lip and feeling the pain he knew this was no illusion technique, but what else could it be?

"What's happening… why…?" Rin cried out, the panic clear in her voice and eyes as she looked down at herself. But after a moment the panic was replaced by fear.

"Who are you, where's Sasuke, Naruto, and are you related to my sensei!" Rin asked as she looked over to him. Oh god… his suspicions started to grow as Rin's voice sounded correct but the words were all Sakura. While Obito was looking towards each of them with a great deal of suspicion. His face closed off, this look completely unnatural on the face of his lost teammate. And Minato sensei was looking around in puzzlement, his face screwed up in confusion, this looked even worse than a closed off Obito. Could they…

No… it was impossible, hell this entire situation was impossible, as the three before him were dead and yet could they… Gulping "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke…!"

When all three looked over to him and Kakashi realized that yes he may be looking at his long dead team. But underneath the appearances they were still team Kakashi, just in misplaced bodies. Which would place him in his younger body and explain his lack of sharingan, "are you… why… what's happening… how?" He held up a hand to Sakura's questions.

"First off tell me who each of you are."

Rin gulped but nodded "Sakura."

Obito tsked as his glare sharpened when his eyes drifted to Naruto. But looking back he replied, "Sasuke."

Minato sensei still looked puzzled but smiled after a moment "Naruto Uzumaki is that really you Kakashi sensei?"

He nodded at this "yes it's me and I don't know what's happening, however I believe it has something to do with the seal we found ourselves in earlier." Standing up he looked around and found the seal gone, although everything else appeared normal. Looking back to what appeared to be his dead team Kakashi found it difficult to look upon the faces of loved ones he knew were gone. Especially when Naruto jumped up looking nothing like his sensei and all Naruto.

"Ha haa, check me out I look way cool!"

As Naruto said this he stepped forward and promptly tripped. Kakashi couldn't help but wince at the trip, it looked so unnatural coming from Minato sensei. "You may have grown taller dope, but it seems that's only thing that's actually grown." As Sasuke started smirking Kakashi found it very strange to see that expression on Obito's face. Maybe if he banged his head into the ground a few times he would wake up and realize this day was nothing more than some strange dream. But as Naruto and Sasuke started arguing their voices and faces all wrong Kakashi realized he wasn't that lucky. Yes, watching this scene unfold Kakashi knew this day could officially be deemed as a nightmare.


End file.
